


How to Be Human- A Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backwards Poetry, Backwards poems, Forwards/Backwards Poems, Gen, NOT Johnlock, Platonic Relationships, reverse poems, reverse poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: "You were the best man and the most human human being I have ever known and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie"Tomorrow I have less than an hour to write a ~five paragraph DBQ essay for an AP US History class about The Era of Good Feelings. So what do I do? I write another stupid backwards poem with stupid Sherlockian feels.





	How to Be Human- A Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This one is Sherlock for a change! Sherlock’s POV is up-down, John’s POV (w/bold punctuation) is down-up. It turned out wayyy longer than expected and I'm probably sacrificing my chances of passing APUSH so I hope you like it!!!

**“** **How To Be Human** **” from Sherlock’s perspective**

 

_See_

_But you do not_

_Observe_

_That’s the problem_

_With you,_

_Everything’s so obvious._

_Because you think_

_But you can’t_ _know_

 

_Caring is not an advantage_

_You always believe_

_Something’s wrong with_ _me_

_You always say_

_The timing is wrong_

_But sometimes_

_You’re right_

_Sometimes_

_I think that_

_Emotions are trivial._

_You say no, that_

_I know that_

_it isn’t true_

_But_

 

_I..._

_Really think so_

_I_

_Actually do_

_But I know you_

_Don’t care_

_Saying that you_

_Think I’m_

_Heartless_

_Feels like you’re_

_Wary of me_

_Don’t be_

_Expecting anything._

_As you say,_

_I shouldn’t be_ **_(,)_ **

_Rude but_

 

_It may be_

_Wrong._

_Something_ _  
_ _Maybe_

_Says there’s_

_Something in me_

_Missing_

_But you’re always_

_Filling in the gap_

_I’m always there too_

_I_

_Provide the answers_

_But you_

**_(I)_ ** _Know how to be human_

  
**Now read “** **How To Be Human** **” from John’s perspective ^^**

**Author's Note:**

> Was that too long? Did it even make sense? I hope so. I'm tired. It's late. I need to sleep now. Good night.


End file.
